Sakura's Keeper
by pinkmuffinz
Summary: Only a few people know that Sakura has leukemia, so what happens when Sasuke wants to know why she's always bleeding and/or bruised? Meanwhile, everyone who knows tries to keep this a secret from him, until Sakura tells them it's the right time. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure why I wrote this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura wasn't happy at all.

First, Sasuke's back, and he's been ignoring her. This morning, she decided to confront him and the answer was still "You're annoying...and weak." He also brought Hebi home with him, but they all got along very well, including Karin.

Second, Team 7 was supposed to have a little get-together with Sai and Yamato for proper introductions. She was already forty minutes late. Her two-hour long chemotherapy had been sudden, since she hadn't relapsed since the old ninja days.

You see, Sakura Haruno had acute leukemia when she was three, and endured treatment until a bone marrow transplant sent her into remission. She'd been scared of blood since then, but she got over it with a talk with Naruto.

Naruto was the only one who knew, besides her busy parents (who had no idea she'd relapsed again).

The kunoichi of Leaf, Temari, and Karin also knew. They were at a party to make Karin feel comfortable in Konoha, and that was when Sakura relapsed.

"Naomi, when will this end?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"When we find the right cure, you'll only be in here to do shifts," the nurse soothed.

"I meant the chemo."

"Oh. Wait a few minutes. This session is almost over."

"Arigato."

* * *

"Man, where's Sakura-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed.

_I have to pretend so Kakashi and Sasuke don't get suspicious. I hope that chemo session's almost done. Thye usually only last for two hours,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"It's not like Sakura-san to be so late. Are you sure you told her yesterday, Naruto?" Sai asked.

"I did! We ran into each other at Ichiraku's yesterday and I practically screamed it at her!"

"Hey you guys, what's with all the racket?" Sakura asked.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan, what happened to your arm? It's all purple-looking!" Naruto screamed.

Indeed, Sakura's arm was bruised due to her leukemia. She'd bumped into the wall really hard while making a swift turn to the Hokage's office earlier.

"Oh, um...I, er...I was...late for...work?" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke eyed her arm suspiciously. It looked more like the Hokage mountain had risen and landed on her arm instead.

"Really? And here I'd think you were _sick_," Kakashi said.

_CRAP!_

"Um...No. I just bumped into the wall while I was turning. Hehehe..."

"Hn. Weak and careless as ever. Same old Sakura."

Naruto did everything he could to not let out Sakura's secret.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, you two seem to be acting nervously. According to my book, it says when two people fidget and look around constantly, they are sharing a secret," Sai said innocently.

"W-well...erm...Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked over at his friend.

"No. This isn't the right time for it. We are here to celebrate, not to be concerned. Maybe some other time."

_When should we tell them, Sakura-chan? When you finally die in five years?_ Naruto thought, looking at Sakura.

Sasuke saw this, and decided to investigate.

* * *

**Okay, I was reading "My Sister's Keeper" and that was where I got the facts.**

**Can I get 5 reviews before I continue? ;)**

**pinkmuffinz**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter! Forgive me if it's short; I'm sorta dealing with a demon baby cousin right now...****And I want to give a HUGE thanks for the people who reviewed. To answer most of the reviews, I do plan on seeing "My Sister's Keeper" as soon as it comes out in theaters, but I read on Wikipedia that the whole ending would be different. I'm VERY MAD! Plus, I was in the countryside of Vietnam, so I couldn't get Internet unless I went to someone's house, which was kinda far away. I won't be able to update anything for another week, give or take. **

**Oh, and I decided to make Asuma live in this fanfic, just to clear up confusion later on.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my brain and enough money to buy myself a Hershey's chocolate bar...**

* * *

"Naruto! Hurry up, or you'll be left behind!" Sakura's (weak) voice called out to one Naruto who was deep in his thoughts.

"O-oh, okay, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto ran quickly to catch up with his teammates, trying to cover for himself and make everything look like it was okay.

"Naruto, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately..." the pinkette said with a look that said "Don't give anything away to Kakashi and Sasuke."

"Yup! Fine as ever!"

He tried to hide his tears, but he failed desperately.

"Dobe? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke mumbled, not happy that his arch rival could be emotional.

"You wouldn't care you bastard! Heartless people like you wouldn't care if your teammates were dying! People like you are so selfish!" Naruto started.

When he realized what he said, Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth. Sakura eyed him warily, and he instantly felt guilty.

"Did you just say 'dying,' Naruto?" Kakashi stared at his student.

"N-no, I said 'crying.' You should have your ears checked, Kakashi-sensei."

This statement started an argument between teacher and student, leaving Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura to stare at each other. Sai had just been informed of Sakura's condition when he accidently ran into the wrong room last week. He was trying to run from Naruto, and somehow slammed the door behind him to be met with a very shocked Sakura. She then explained her condition to him, then Naruto, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi oblivious.

"What?" Sakura broke the silence.

It was so hard, hiding the fact that she had a deadly cancer from her teammates, leaving them to think that she was weak. And they were the two that were convinced she was weak from the beginning, too!

"Hn." Guess who.

"Nothing, Sakura-san."

* * *

"Ugh, I really hate the chemotherapy, ya know?" Sakura asked Ino as they walked along the streets of Konoha.

"I can tell. Just looking at you right now makes me feel sick, Forehead."

Ever since the leukemia relapsed, Ino had been very friendly to Sakura. They had joked around just like they used to in the Academy, both reaching a silent knowledge of Sakura's death just up ahead.

"If you hate it so much, then don't talk about it unless you need to," an annoyed voice advised Sakura.

Shikamaru. Huh, so he'd caught them talking.

Just a few weeks after Sakura relapsed, Shikamaru figured out what was wrong. He informed his team, which then led to the rest of the teams' knowledge of her condition. Although annoyed at their behaviour at first, she decided it was nice to have these friends in her life. Unless she died from this leukemia.

"I'm a girl, and girls just happen to be emotional, okay?"

"Tch. Fine, fine. Women are so troublesome...Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Team Gai, the rest of our age group of shinobi, and some other little kids are gonna hang out together tomorrow in that park outside of Konoha."

"Little kids?" Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah, like Konohamaru."

"That sounds fun, right, Sakura?" Ino asked expecting a hyper "YEAH!" from her friend.

Instead, Sakura said, "Sorry you guys, I have another chemo session tomorrow. I'm sorry, really."

"I see."

* * *

"The team competition is about to start now," Iruka said.

"Where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto leaned over and told him. Seriously, he's Kakashi! He'd find out anyway, right.

"_Don't _tell Sasuke, okay?" he added.

"Alright, I won't."

Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at everyone curiously.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Sakura shouted.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Sakura mumbled to Naruto, knowing he had a big mouth.

"Well, Kakashi knows now..."

Sakura sighed knowingly. Of course something like this would happen.

"Well, don't tell Sasuke, okay?"

"I know."

* * *

Sasuke stared at his teammates whispering to each other. Something was going on, and he had no part in it. Something told him that it was revolved around Sakura, though.

Deciding he had to find out, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to a more secluded part of the park.

"I know you are hiding something from me, Sakura."

"Sasuke, I think you're paranoid."

Behind the calm facade, Sakura started to freak out. Her palms were sweating from the intense glare Sasuke sent her, and she could feel herself shiver slightly.

"Tell me now, Sakura. If you don't..." He wanted to make up some sort of threat, but he knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

"Sasuke-kun, I...I can't tell you just yet. I'm not too sure about it myself, but you'll be one of the first to know about anything that happens.

Taking advantage of the dazed look on Sasuke's face to run away from him.

_What? _Sasuke thought.

Before he could ask her what she meant, Sakura was already out of sight. For the rest of the day, she avoided him at all costs.

"I'm going to find out waht's wrong, Sakura," he vowed.

_Even of I have to follow you around for the rest of the day._

She had to give a clue or two sometime soon, right?

* * *

**Anyway, I gotta go. Um, I know this was short, but the next one will be out by the end of the month. It's gonna be longer, of course. Thanks for reading!**

**pinkmuffinz**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am truly an idiot. This I accept myself... Anyway, my teachers and school system have been horrible! First, I try to check my grades and announcements online and guess what? My whole laptop shuts down! Then, I find out they gave the right password to my old school. How lame...**

**I know some people hate Karin, and I'm okay with that. This is contrary to most of my stories, as I tend to put her in a good-guy role as the kunoichis' friend, albeit not very close.**

**Anyway, the reviews were very encouraging, seriously. Keep'em up, guys (and gals)!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, un**!!!!!

* * *

"Tomatoes? No..." Sakura murmured to herself as she walked around the marketplace.

Perched on a tree behind her, Sasuke jumps quickly to catch up with her. He sighed in boredom. It'd been an hour since he started followingher, yet she gave no evidence that something was missing. Suddenly, she looked at her watch and gasped, running swiftly in the direction of the hospital.

_Is it a just a shift or a clue_? Sasuke thought to himself, narrowinghis eyes. Deciding to follow her anyway, he poofed to the hospital doors before she got there.

Sasuke looked through a few windows, trying hard to concentrate on her chakra signature until he finally found the room she was in. He peeked in the window and almost (as in, if he weren't an Uchiha he would have) gasped. Sakura was sitting on the hospital bed while a nurse stuck a needle inside of her.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Sakura closed her eyes in pain. Even though she went through this so many times, Sakura still couldn't get used to it. She'd been healthy for fifteen years, so why was she sick again?

When she opened her eyes, she was facing the window...looking directly at a certain dark-haired man. Sasukeglared at her, only making her feel more guilty than ever.

* * *

Thinking that Sasuke already left, Sakura hurried out of the hospital doors. Her prediction was proven incorrect as a blur of dark colors sweeped in fron of her face.

"What is this about?" Sakura fell back a step and Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

His hand remained once he pulled her up, however, his grip tightened, causing pain.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?"

It was okay to play stupid, right?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Sakura. Why were you in the hospital?" he snarled.

"Um, my shifts?"

"Really, Sakura? The last time I checked, you didn't need to give blood donations when you're at work."

His eyes narrowed considerably as they stayed in the same position for another minute. Sakura kept her gaze steady, though it was difficult. If Sasuke hadn't pulled away, she would have surrendered and told him the truth.

"Fine, I'll believe you for now. Remember, Sakura: I have my sources, and I will found out what's going on."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction, but Sasuke noticed it. He smirked - so she was hiding something.

"Feh," he scoffed as he left. The pinkette remained with the same expression before finally shuddering and walking home quickly.

* * *

Sasuke, being the ever impatient Uchiha, called up Team Hebi. After a few minutes upon their arrival, he studied them each to look for clues of anything- a special light in the eyes, a sorrowful posture, anything of that nature. He caught the slightest glimmer of the latter in Karin's eyes as she turned her head down.

"Even though you are now loyal to Konoha, you are still to follow my orders," he started off, still studying them.

"And what would these 'orders' be, oh-so-great Sasuke-sama?" Suigetsu asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

_Cocky bastard..._Sasuke shot a glare in his direction, which he smirked at.

"Follow Haruno Sakuraaround. Somethingis obviously out of place, and you will find out what that something is for me."

At this, Karin let out a muffled gasp. It was muffled and choked up by tears and Suigetsu's hand over her mouth. The said man had a grim expression, one that Sasuke didn't like.

"What? Do you know what this is about? Answer me!" Sasuke nearly shouted at his old team.

"We were asked specifically by Sakura-san to not tell you, Sasuke. Unlike you, Sakura-san did not demand us to do this; she asked us as a friend in need," Juugo spoke this time.

"And? You choose to listen to her instead of me? Do you forget that I am the one who saved you from your own prison, Juugo?"

A moment of silence passed as Karin ran out of the house, choking on her tears.

"Fine. Leave."

* * *

Sakura couldn't help it. She was with Naruto and Sai now, crying on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto...What do I do? He comes back all of a sudden and demands all this from me...I'm...I'm not ready for this , not ready to talk to him yet. I hate that Uchiha!"

"Eh, Sakura-chan, it'll be okay. He'll give up sooner or later, right?" Naruto knew this was as true as him promising to give up on ramen for the rest of eternity, but what else could he say?

"This leukemia...It's hurting everyone! It's making me hurt everyone! I don't want to do this anymore, I want to die now! I'd rather die!"

"Sakura, think of what you're saying. That would hurt everyone more, wouldn't it?" Sai asked.

A blob of red ran into Sakura, and they all turned to see Karin crying.

"S...Sakura, he's not gonna give up! What do I do? He's questioning Team Hebi now!"

* * *

**Eh, yeah. You get it...****Some Narusaku friendship helps...Possible Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten, and Suika in this fic. Of course, there's your Sasuksaku...**

**:)**

**pinkmuffinz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double update, un! Please read and review for "We Are Family", too.**

**Last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Nope nope.**

* * *

Sakura stood there, gaping. He finally figured it out, sort of.

"We'll need to stall him. If he uses the Sharingan on Juugo or Suigetsu, they might have to tell him," Karin explained.

"I...I see," Sakura mumbled.

"C'mon, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

Suigetsu and Juugo flinched at Sasuke's tone, then closed their eyes to avoid his Sharingan. The door slammed open, and Naruto, Sakura, and Karin ran in.

"What were you gonna do to them, teme?!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura remained silent, but her eyes were enough. "Sasuke-kun...Would you really harm your own comrades? I thought you'd learn from me and Naruto when you came back...being excluded from the news...from everything..." she whispered.

Sasuke, however, heard the last few words. "Everything? What is this 'everything' that you're talking about?" he hissed in return.

"Don't hurt them. Please, don't hurt them."

"What are you--?" he mumbled.

Team Hebi and Naruto stepped out of the Uchiha Mansion, leaving the teammates alone. It was time for Sakura to tell him--they were both ready to face the truth. All they could do was hope for the best of outcomes now.

* * *

"Sasuke, if I told you what's wrong, would you care? I just want to know," Sakura babbled.

Sasuke nodded, but he inwardly scowled. Was this secret really big? Why wouldn't anyone tell him?

"Tell me now, Sakura."

"I...I'm sick."

That was it? Just that she was sick? Was Sakura Haruno just as weak as he'd remembered? Sasuke smirked--so she hadn't gotten stronger.

"It's not what you're thinking, bastard! This illness...not even Tsunade can find a stable cure! I'm not weak! I'm going to die!" Sakura sobbed, falling to her knees. Dammit! Physically, she was stronger--no longer dependent, no longer having to be in the shadows. Emotionally, however...there was no way she could train her emotions the way she could to her body.

Sasuke walked over to the pinkette. He no longer saw the fangirl, the stalker from so many years ago. He was blind even to the girl that had tried for so many years with his best friend to bring him back. He couldn't even see the headstrong, smart woman she had developed into. The woman he'd subconsciously fallen in love with.

No.

Now, he can only see a young woman who was struggling to survive. A woman who had tried so hard to earn his attention, but with an unjust chance compared to all of his other admirers.

No.

He could see the young woman who loved him, whose affections were returned in secrecy, a woman who was trying to _live._

"What..."

His voice was caught in his throat by the overwhelming emotions.

"What sickness?"

The emerald eyes that stared at him were lifeless, full of fear, hopeless for the future. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out for a full minute. "Leu...leukemia, Sasuke."

He slowly made his way to her trembling form, holding his arms out to her. "Sorry, Sakura. I'm...sorry."

He fell to his knees next to her, holding her in his embrace, shielding her from the dangers of the world. Of course, even if he were to lock her up in the safest room in the universe and give her the finest luxuries, she'd still be in the same state she was in.

She nodded slowly, leaning her face into his chest. Captured in the moment, their lips met desperately, each trying to tell the other what they felt.

Sasuke sighed in the kiss, but then he tasted something different...

**Blood!**

He pulled back quickly only to catch her falling form. The red liquid was everywhere; it covered her face so that he couldn't tell where it originated from. Her eyes, her nose, the once peachy cheeks...they were all red and wet. Sasuke stood up and carried her out running at full speed to the hospital.

Of course, this attracted the attentions of Team 7 and Team Hebi. They ran after him, but no one could catch up.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You will live through this."

Pushing more chakra into his feet, he ran faster than he ever had in his whole life.

* * *

"You're lucky that you brought her in time, Uchiha."

The Godaime's face was in his line of vision as he opened his eyes.

_What happened? _he thought.

As soon as the thought ran across his mind, he remembered. Leukemia, kiss, run, hospital. He distinctly remembered handing her over to Naruto before passing out, either from the events of the day or the panic in the run to the hospital, he didn't know.

"She's okay now. You can visit her in a few minutes, when she's energized again."

The blonde woman flashed him a grateful smile before walking off to attend to her other patients.

Sasuke examined his surroundings: Naruto was asleep, leaning against a slightly tired-looking Suigetsu; Karin held on tightly to Suigetsu's arms; Juugo and Kakashi were having what seemed to be a formal conversation. He looked around, noticing more people. Ino crying onto Shikamaru's shoulder, Neji and Tenten (_Was that her name? _he asked himself) sitting in a secluded corner, and that Hyuuga girl (_Hinata, right?_) sitting on Naruto's right side.

A lot of people cared about her. He'd been useful; he saved her!

Shizune walked out of the room with a clipboard against her chest. "Sakura's awake now. You can come in and talk to her, but only one at a time, please." With a slight nod, Shizune left.

"Well, since Sasuke was the one who brought her here, let him go first," Kakashi said in a light tone.

There was no argument, so Sasuke walked into her room, locking the door to ensure privacy. He felt her eyes prodding at him, and he turned to be greeted by the most beautiful woman ever--the woman he'd fallen so hard for.

"Thank...thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He gave her a slight smirk, then walked to a chair next to the bed. Leaning in closer, he whispered the most affectionate words he could think of into her ear.

"Sakura...will you marry me? I don't have a ring, and I'm not prepared, but..." he looked slightly nervous.

"Would you take me as the Uchiha matriarch? There's a possibility that the Uchiha heirs would get leukemia, too."

"I'll take you as you are. We'll fight off the disease together, and I promise we'll win. I promise."

Sakura smiled at him, shaking her head in the positive.

"If that's the case...of course!"

Sakura was back! She wasn't hiding anything, and she was annoying again!

Sasuke now knew why she was annoying--she took up more than half of his mind everyday, and wouldn't let him stop worrying about her.

His Sakura-chan.

Sakura _Uchiha_.

The name had such a nice ring to it. Sasuke couldn't wait until it was official.

He stayed in the room as their friends came in: Ino, Hinata, Karin, Tenten, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Juugo, Neji, Kakashi, and Naruto respectively.

"I promise...No, I _swear_ that I'll never hurt you again," said the Uchiha.

* * *

True to his words, Sasuke never hurt her--or any of his other comrades--again.

Sasuke and Sakura got married and had three children: two boys and one girl.

The oldest child, Haru, had passed as the top of his age group in the academy. The second, Miromi, was beautiful and was booksmart. Lastly, the third child was mixed. Somehow, he turned out to possess the same qualities as Naruto! Of course, all of the chilren were given love and attention.

Miraculously, Sakura's leukemia never showed up again, and her children were safe from the deadly disease. Health surrounded the entire Uchiha Estate.

_--Owari--_

* * *

**Yeah, there you go! Please review and tell me what you think! Pretty please?**

**I know this took awhile but...eh.**

**pinkmuffinz**


End file.
